Aurora Lux
|status = Active |occupation = Vault Hunter Armoury Safekeeper (formerly) Prison Warden (formerly) |aliases = The Fable The Revolverslinger (formerly) |relatives = Gordon Lux (father) Astrid Lux (mother) Daniel Marx (cousin) |affiliation = Crimson Raiders Gemini Corporation (formerly) |marital = Single |age = 26 (as of [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13231461/1/No-One-Else No One Else]) |birthPlace = Atrios-6 |species = Human (Atrosian) |gender = Female |height = 5'10" (178 cm) |weight = 173lbs |eyes = Green }} Aurora Lux is a main supporting character of Someone Else and No One Else, and a Vault Hunter with the title of the Fable, formerly the Revolverslinger. She has the ability that she later named Deadshot, which uses an Eridium shard at the core of her revolver to not only increase her accuracy, but the bullet's speed and power. The bullet, when infused with Eridium, gave off a purple trail and could cut through almost anything. Childhood Aurora was born to a Gordon and Astrid Lux, who named her after the famous Aurora borealis on humanity's original home planet, as well as the Roman Goddess of Dawn. Her father even gave her the nickname "Miss Borealis" because of this. Aurora grew up on Atrios-6, a peaceful planet subject to a large amount of tourism, especially in comparison to its cousin planet, Darios. She was raised without much exposure to conflict, and had young aspirations to explore the known universe, rather than be confined to the known planet. Her parents actively supported this, and took a large interest in her life, careful not to allow her to get into too much trouble while simultaneously letting her have some freedom in her life. Her parents were very kind and supportive, and had a consistent role in her life. Her father realised that, in order to get out into the galaxy and survive the cutthroat world it unfortunately was, he began teaching her some military techniques in her spare time. Aurora took large interest in this, wanting to know how the military worked, and considered taking up a role in the military if it meant she would get to see the wonders of the universe. Aurora went to an ordinary school initially, where she picked up a flair for accountancy, and surprisingly, art. She painted numerous paintings that her parents would put up all over her house, until she eventually stopped painting when her interest in the military grew. She requested to be moved to a training school at age 15, to the chagrin of her mother, who wanted her to pursue an artistic career. Her father encouraged her to pursue any career she wanted, and ultimately her mother relented and respected her daughter's wishes to be in the military. Time in Military School Aurora spent years training to be a soldier in the military, but also avidly studied scientific subjects, especially astrophysics and astronomy, in the hopes that she may get to explore the universe whilst in the military, and saving lives from terrorist threats. She had a relatively tough time in military school, as she was considerably more fragile compared to her fellow trainees. While not bullied, Aurora was forced to adapt to her new surroundings, growing much tougher and stronger. She became vastly more effective at school and began excelling in all her military lessons, although she was extremely careful not to lose sight of her purpose there or her humble roots. Largely, she was unpopular amongst her classmates, but she was not concerned with making friends, especially as she considered most of them to be vile and too demoralised for her to ever want to make friends with. Eventually, she made friends with another military hopeful, Darcy Brown, whom she liked for her consistently realistic attitude that did not descend into pessimism. Aurora passed in her final fifth year with flying colours, getting the equivalent of straight A's on all her exams, many of them even reaching the 96th percentile. She was subsequently given numerous offers for military prospectives, both on and off-world. Her parents were exceedingly proud of her achievements, and began planning their celebrations. First Interaction With Gemini The next day, Aurora went back into school to meet with the ambassadors of the school to decide on her future following the school, as she had been offered a month grace period before the official end of the academic year to decide what military regiment or corporation she wanted to join up with. There were so many options, Aurora couldn't come up with an answer immediately. She entered the office to decide, searching through many forms to see which one paid the most and provided the best ethos. She also desired to find a job near enough to Darcy, not necessarily the same one as her best friend, but at least one that allow her to maintain contact between them. Darcy was surprised about her intent to stay in contact, and told her adamantly to search for a position she genuinely wanted, rather than one that would allow her to talk to her friends frequently. Aurora told her she wanted to find one that embraced both aspects. When leaving the office, she was approached by three suited businesspeople who desired to speak to her about a job offer at a corporation named Gemini. She was hesitant to want to speak to the mysterious employees, however they offered her a far better paying job than the other offers she had received, and a contract that stated that Aurora would be allowed to sue them if she did not get the job she was offered. However, Aurora was still undecided, and did not trust them, so instead dismissed their offer and told them she would decide on her job the next day, during her parent's organised dinner. Darcy was invited the dinner, and went with her family at Aurora's request. There, Aurora's parents and Darcy's parents discussed their children's future prospects and their desires for future employment. The four, not having previously met, took a liking to each other and were very friendly. This was all but exterminated when an armed SWAT team, bearing the logo of a known terrorist group in the Dundra System, arrived at the restaurant and opened fire on them. Darcy and her family were subsequently murdered within moments, while Aurora and her family were left unharmed. Gemini arrived on the scene and apprehended the group, which they themselves had hired, and offered Aurora and her family with medical treatment. Unaware that Gemini had actually sent the group and ordered them not to kill the Lux family, Aurora graciously accepted the offer and her family survived. Still grieving over the death of her best friend, and not thinking straight, she was offered a position at Gemini and free therapy. She immediately accepted and began working at Gemini. Prison Warden After a little while working at Gemini, Aurora's skill for keeping others in line was recognised by James Sharp, leader of the Gemini military battalion, and he appointed her as prison warden of Lima Base One on Elpis. She was stationed namely in Lima Central, where the prisoners were kept and directed. She thwarted numerous attempted prison riots in that time. On one particular occasion, while hunting after a criminal that had somehow escaped the prison, she encountered Axton, who was still with Dahl at the time. They turned out to be searching for the same person, and ultimately agreed to team up and capture the criminal, under the guise that the convict be imprisoned in Lima Base One once again, and Dahl be paid royalties for their efforts. Gemini ultimately accepted these terms. Axton disapproved of Gemini, believing they were ineffective in holding prisoners, but he accepted that the criminal was technically Gemini's property, not Dahl's. He also disliked Aurora's prison warden job, but understood why she became one to begin with. Becoming a Vault Hunter Aurora spent a while at Gemini before she began to develop specific equipment for her to use, through aid of the Gemini R & D department and her own technical knowledge she had picked up over her years at military school. This led to the development of her Deadshot revolver, after having scrounged up a shard of Eridium from Pandora, prior to the explosion of Eridium on the planet. She engineered this shard to work in tandem with her revolver, fusing with the bullets in its chamber, supercharging them and making them much more accurate. It was around this time that Aurora was promoted and given the opportunity to become a Vault Hunter. Wishing to support her family back on Atrios-6, she accepted the higher salary and chose the title of "the Revolverslinger", under the basis of her unique pistol. Aurora assisted on many missions at Gemini, not just as a Vault Hunter, which she insisted made it her end goal to find a Vault and provide Gemini with its resources. She was assigned to the Beta regiment, whch was seen as the second best regiment of all of Gemini's Vault Hunters, and was considered for promotion several times. This all came to a screeching halt when two Vault Hunters were killed in action following a mistake Aurora had made on a mission, one which led to their encapsulation in an old decaying nuclear plant. The latter Vault Hunters died of radiation poisoning. Unwilling to work with someone who they viewed as having murdered their friends, Aurora's allies turned on her and insisted to Commander Sharp that she be demoted to spec ops, effective immediately. Meeting Matt Aurora was eventually ordered to take an indefinite leave of absence from the Gemini Corporation, and she decided to return to Atrios-6 with her parents. However, she was forced to live with her parents as she had not lived on the planet for years, so her apartment had been evicted during that time and she had nowhere else to live. It took a while before she eventually accepted that the deaths of her latter Vault Hunters was an accident that was plausible when in such a dangerous level of employment like a Vault Hunter. While visiting the nearby lake that night, attempting to gain some form of solace, Aurora witnessed a ship landing down to hill nearby. Its engines were disrupted by the campfire the Revolverslinger had built, causing it to crash into the nearby lake. Shocked, she immediately dove into the water to rescue the pilot inside. She opened up the entrance hatch and pulled out a young man inside and swam him to shore. The Revolverslinger awkwardly resuscitated him and he quickly regained consciousness, spitting out any excess lake water in his mouth. Aurora asked him if there were any other members on board, to which he shook his head and responded that he was alone. Upon asking who he was, the man recognised her as a Vault Hunter from the Gemini, falsely believing she was from the Alpha regiment, to which the Revolverslinger corrected to Beta. He replied that she should be in Alpha just for her quick, decisive actions in the face of danger. Aurora blushed and thanked him, and promptly recognised him as a spec ops officer that was moved to Gamma at the same time she was moved down to the special operations. The young man then properly introduced himself as Matt Rye the Anomaly, as Aurora had since forgotten it. Over time, Matt and Aurora became close friends as they both worked together at a preliminary job at the mechanics workshop near where Aurora lived. Matt was well liked by Aurora's parents and eventually trusted by them, even cooking them meals every so often. When Aurora first observed Matt's Chronokinesis, she uttered a comic "wow" and followed it up by asking him, "don't you get zapped by your own red lightning?" Matt laughed at this and merely said "no." Return to Gemini Following presumably months on Atrios-6, Matt and Aurora were found and approached by the Gemini Corporation to return to the corporation as Vault Hunters in Alpha regiment. They were offered permanent residence in the corporation's main base of operations, Central Capricorn Galactica, and a completely clean slate, absolved of all wrongdoing in exchange for unflinching service. Not wanting to overbear her parents any longer with her residence in their home, Aurora accepted the offer, happy that her past mistake had been forgotten and that she would be provided with a new home. She had to convince Matt of this, who did not want his past dismissed and allow his capture as part of the Genisys Project to be made out as his own mistake. The Revolverslinger ensured him that they wouldn't have to search for jobs any longer or ruminate on their past - they could now move on. Aurora returned to service at Gemini as a Vault Hunter in the Alpha Regiment, at the CCG, taking part in numerous operations, although she was slightly dwarfed by the other Vault Hunters in the group like Matt and Caine. When Matt was assigned Axton as his liaison, Aurora wanted to go on assignments with the two, but was denied such privileges and, as such, Axton never saw her or learnt she was even a part of the regiment. When Axton returned, having apparently betrayed the corporation, Aurora was ordered not to intervene or get involved, annoying her greatly. After learning that Matt (and later, Caine) had been ordered to take the Commando in, while she was ordered not to, the Revolverslinger became infuriated that she was not allowed to help her now best friend, and was even worried he would get hurt. Over time, she began to notice Matt was losing trust in the Gemini Corporation, frequently questioning their motives to each other when others were out of earshot or when they were alone together. He began to get more and more weary of them, resulting in the story of what happened to his sister to come out. Having spent a while trying to develop a greater relationship with him, she became concerned that the Anomaly was beginning to consider betraying the corporation too. She was proven correct when he caught him attempting to run away, about to abscond on a jump ship. She begged him not to leave, but Matt refused and told her he could not work with Gemini anymore and that she should respect his wishes. Incredibly sorrowful and in despair, she ultimately let him leave. Safekeeping the Gemini Armoury Sometime later, Aurora was moved from the Alpha regiment to the safekeeper of the Gemini Armoury on Pandora. This was probably on purpose by Commander Sharp, to torment her and ultimately get her to switch sides as he wanted, as he knew that Matt was on Pandora, while the Revolverslinger did not. She sensed a break-in at the Armoury, and descended into the weapons vaults to see if her suspicions were correct. There, she caught Matt and the leader of the Crimson Raiders, Lilith, stealing weapons from Gemini right from under their noses. Furious at Matt for his betrayal and her choice not to do anything about it, she angrily interrogated him, demanding to know why he left Gemini. Not wanting a simple "I felt like it" comment to go over her head, she ordered him explain herself lest she shoot him with her revolver. The Anomaly told her that Gemini had a partnership with Hyperion this whole time, keeping it from her to force her loyalty, which she refused to believe. After bickering for a solid minute, bringing up details such as Axton not actually having betrayed the company, Matt tused his still-recognised voice commands with her security bracelet to access Gemini's transaction logs and found that eighty trillion dollars had been transferred to their base account for "co-operation" by Hyperion. Aurora reluctantly accepted that she had been lied to, and Matt convinced her to leave Gemini with him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Deadshot: '''Aurora's revolver grants her the ability of Deadshot, which allows her to greatly increase her weapon's accuracy, bullet speed and force. Using Deadshot, she could blast through almost anything. Abilities *'Scientific Expertise: Having studied science in her spare time at military school, Aurora has picked up an aptitude for both practical use and general knowledge in science, across a vast range of technical subjects. While she is not as skilled as trained scientists like Tannis, her skill and talent for the area is notable. *'Expert Military Tactician: '''Aurora's years at military school has since made her an expert on military tactics, strategies, codes, and the general inner workings of armies. She could successfully lead and manage a sizeable prison on Lima Base One and could effectively manage several squadrons while working for the Crimson Raiders, impressing Lilith with her skill. *'Expert markswoman: ''"What's the point of a super accurate bullet if the user isn't accurate too?" Aurora's training at military school has made her an expert aim, able to hit a target with her revolver up to 800 metres away. She once claimed that she could reach a distance of over 4000 metres with a sniper, which is near enough to the world record. Equipment *'Deadshot Revolver: 'Aurora possesses a silver revolver with an Eridium core, which enhances her abilities using her Action Skill, Deadshot. The core was a small shard that was integrated into the technology of the gun. Although, the fragment wears away over time, so Aurora has to replace it at regular intervals, however the weapon is still functional without it. It was able to blast through inches-thick walls with little effort and neatly blasted through Caine's hand without drawing much blood. The Eridium reacts with the metal and infuses into its structure, making it part Eridium. It leaves a purple trail behind it, indicative of its power enhancement. Without the Eridium, the revolver is a typical weapon, although still very competent. She also possesses some kind of link towards her revolver, as she can actively choose if the bullet fired will be enhanced by the Eridium or not. *'ECHOband (formerly): 'During her time at Gemini, while stationed at the Gemini Armoury, Aurora used a bracelet that functioned in a similar way to a standard ECHO device, however it was considered more streamlined, unique and portable. It was not used often, over use of a standard ECHOear, however the Revolverslinger preferred to use it to display holographic documents, like the Gemini economic structure. It was voice activated and a screen on the front glowed blue when activated. She abandoned it shortly after joining the Crimson Raiders. *'ECHOear: 'Aurora possesses an ECHOear much like Matt. Gaige used it to reset Matt's ECHOear after its software was corrupted by a virus. *'Crimson Overcoat: 'A close friend of Matt, Aurora became quite fond of his clothing style, and as such wears a coat similar to his. Fonder of red, she had a specific commission for this coat, designed with storage in mind, with large capacious pockets and secret compartments. She wears this coat often, although she later had the design changed slightly so as not to mimic Fiona's coat. *'Battle Armour: '''Aurora wears battle armour, casually, which is largely quite protective but is designed to be mobile, much like Matt's armour. It is kevlar lined and bulletproof, and was able to withstand the force of Matt's stage 3 Chronokinesis. Trivia *Aurora has etomophobia, the extreme fear of insects and bugs. This was shown when she encountered Varkids in the Tundra Express, thinking of their "thrashing mandibles" and an "ugly voice". She feels incredibly nauseous and short of breath when around these Varkids, however she managed to push through her fear if it meant helping Gaige. *She loves peanut butter ice cream, but hates peanut butter on its own. *Aurora doesn't like to drink much alcohol, hating the taste of wine and neglecting to drink beer very often. Much like Gaige, she prefers to drink root beer. *Her favourite colour is red, although she is also especially fond of purple. *Aurora's ECHOband was discarded initially due to its lack of purpose within the story, but it was rewritten so that she abandoned it because of it being controlled by Gemini, whereas her ECHOear was not. *Deadshot, the Vault Hunter's action skill, is named after the titular DC villain. *She has long brown hair, as once stated by Matt. Category:Vault Hunters Category:Gemini Personnel Category:Crimson Raiders